Ep. 50: Battles to the Death
is the fiftieth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This is the third of the four-episode endgame arc, featuring the climactic battles with both Radiguet and Grey. Synopsis Driven by anger to avenge Rie's death, Ryu goes to face Radiguet alone; while Gai is forced by Grey to face him in a one-on-one final showdown. Plot On a sunny day, the Jetman are out rowing boats in the middle of a lake; Raita rowing slower than Ryu and being told to catch up while Kaori and Gai are on a bench watching, Kaori noting that she's happy Ryu's back to himself again after losing Ryu. Gai wonders if he is while smoking and states he doesn't like this one bit, even as Ryu keeps joking around with his teammates. That night at Sky Camp, Ryu continues working on the Fire Bazooka adjusting it, while occasionally looking at his Rie photo under his Corresponder, remembering her death; breaking down with his memories. Within the Vylock, Radiguet sits alone on the Vyram leader throne smelling a flower, recalling his murder of Maria. Staring at the flower, he crushes it before standing and dispersing the flowers around himself. The next morning, Ako serves her "special coffee" to Gai and Kaori, however asks Gai to pay a thousand yen for his cup and serving it to Odagari. However, Raita suddenly rushes in stating that something has happened to Ryu; when the commander asks, he states that Ryu is gone while giving Odagari a letter, making her wonder what's going on. In the letter, Ryu explains he's going to avenge Rie on his own; and that he can't fight for Earth or peace now. He states he's a failure as a warrior and that he's leaving the Jetman effective today while apologizing to the team. Looking at the letter, Gai calls him a fool and throws it on the floor as the team leaves, while Odagari states Ryu shouldn't be a fool and can't defeat the Vyram with his personal emotions. Ryu rides off to search for Radiguet, who can feel him as he decides it's finally time to finish things with Red Hawk. The other Jetman ride to search for Ryu, but stop when Gai discovers Gray in a factory district; Gai tells the other to leave Gray to him and that Ryu needs help right now; Ako tries to dissent but Gai tells them to leave this to him as Raita leads the girls to continue the search. As the Jet Bouncer leaves, Gai admits its just the two of them but it's strange that he doesn't want to fight the robot anymore. Gray tells Gai to save the thought and that he is a warrior and that his destiny to fight while extending his arm out towards him as Gai matches up. In a quarry with a Bringer Sword marking Rie's death site, Radiguet appears before a searching Ryu stating there's nothing to say now as Ryu states he'll avenge Rie and won't forgive him as his flames of anger transform him. Pulling the Bringer Sword, he prepares to fight; while in the warehouse area, Gray and Gai prepare for their final showdown. At the glint of Gray's eyes, the two fight each other until Gai is thrown into boxes, prompting him to turn into Black Condor. At the quarry, Ryu and Radiguet have their showdown of swords, clashing before Radiguet tries to shoot him with his fingers, leading to Ryu slashing him and the two clashing once again. The two leap upwards, bouncing off the quarry until Ryu grabs Radiguet and summons Jet Striker to transform into Fire Bazooka. Giving voice command, Ryu states he added auto control to the Fire Bazooka knowing he is going to kill both of them and drag Radiguet to hell. At the warehouse, Gai is knocked down but kicks Gray with his feet, pushing him back. At the quarry, Radiguet laughs stating Red Hawk underestimated him; as the Fire Bazooka fires, he bursts out energy from his mouth, destroying the cannon. In the confusion, Radiguet knocks Red Hawk around, forcing Ryu to untransform while stating he's more powerful than before and states it's the end. Yet as Radiguet charges for the kill, the Jet Bouncer arrives with Ako shooting the guns on top; the trio of her, Raita and Kaori try to reach Ryu but he tells them to not come closer; this is his battle and he must avenge Rie alone. Radiguet considers Ryu's thoughts as innocent and that he'll send Ryu to his precious Rie there and then, firing a gust towards his hand until Kaori blocks it. Realizing what Kaori has done, Ryu runs to her and tries to help her while Odagari tells him that they're in danger. Escorting Kaori to a nearby shack, Ryu lowers Kaori as she gasps in pain but she claims that it's nothing but he continues to concern if she's alright. At the warehouse, Gai and Gray continue their battle as Gai is tossed into barrels and Gray continues to throw Black Condor before shooting him with his shoulder cannon. Bringing out his Bird Blaster and Beak Smasher, Gai shoots Gray removing his weapons but the robot uses his hand guns and shoots Gai down breaking his helmet. At the shack, Kaori states that Rie would be sad to see Ryu like this; he's not a warrior now and is acting recklessly. She states Rie must have been in love with Ryu the warrior; and that they are Jetman and if the five don't fight together for Earth, they can't defeat the Vyram. Ryu shows frustration and Kaori asks him where he's going; Ryu states he must avenge Rie with his own hands defiantly, as Kaori states he can't do this and must remember Rie's last words before she died. In his memories, Ryu once again remembers Rie told him to forget her and purge all his memories of Rie from his heart; that Rie doesn't want to see Ryu fight for hate and instead to live as a warrior of peace; remembering, Ryu embraces Rie one last time. Gai continues to struggle as he gets up while Gray picks up his Bringer Sword, claiming this is the end while walking towards the struggling Black Condor. Gai spies Gray's cannon as the robot brings down his Bringer Sword upon him and dodges, rolling to the gun and states Gray will die while shooting the robot with his own weapon and releasing the Bringer Sword for Black Condor to stab him; his green fluids pouring out. Back with Ryu, Rie continues to tell him to wake up and return to being a warrior while embracing him one last time. Ryu tries to hold back the tears but stares downwards, seeing Kaori in her place. Kaori tells Ryu to not waste Rie's wish, as Ryu continues to sob. Elsewhere, Gray lays on the ground telling Gai he did a good job before telling him to go. Gray admits he' a warrior and he doesn't want him to see his final breath as he puts a cigar to his mouth. Gai takes a lighter and lights his cigar up, walking away while staring at his fallen enemy. As Gray lays dying, he remembers Maria playing the piano one last time, his own body smoking as the lights in his eyes die away. In the quarry, Raita and Ako struggle against Radiguet, falling as the Vyram leader pulls out his sword preparing to take them down telling Blue Swallow and Yellow Owl to go to hell as Ryu suddenly returns to the battle with Kaori in his arms carrying her, White Swan declaring she'll fight even if her leg is broken. Radiguet mocks their arrival stating nothing will change even with four of them there. However on a rocky outcrop, Gai declares they're not four but five, leaping to join his teammates. Ryu declares the real battle begins now and they'll show him now the true power of Jetman as they transform. Radiguet declares them fools and shoots a beam towards the team, as they leap upwards and fly into the sky towards Radiguet, merging into a flame bird that flies right through Radiguet making him fall. Ryu asks if Radiguet understands Jetman's true power, which Radiguet admits to while stating it's his turn to reveal his true power, transforming into the massive giant Raguem shocking the team as they realize he was that giant all along. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue